Mrs Professor Snape
by afroqueen88
Summary: Set in Book 5. There is another Snape in Hogwarts this year and secrets are going to be spilled. Certain people aren't whom they appear to be and others are just what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at publishing this, so please be nice, but also truthful when doing your reviews. Hope you like it! Cheers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, but anyone else is mine. **

Intro:

Thin pale pink lips curled in a savage snarl, disgust rippled over sharp pale features as violent red x's were slashed over another ignorant victim's parchment. Severus Snape sat behind a grand mahogany desk grading the latest homework essays from potions. 'Idiots! Brainless! Complete dunderheads!' He was practically growling as he tossed the essay away from him as if it were on fire towards the falling pile of scrolls. Unrolling another he rolled his eyes as he took in the neatly written name atop of the parchment:

Hermione Granger

'Shame such talent is being wasted in Gryffindor. She could have been brilliant in Slytherin. Pity.' With a casual shrug he began to write malicious remarks all about her neat essay. Dropping his quill Snape sat back into his plush desk chair massaging his eyes as he became a boneless mass in relaxation.

A gentle late October breeze teased the lapels of his heavy black robes. Head snapping up his eyes searched for the disturbance, body slowly tensing surveying the room. Getting up he nonchalantly stalked about as if nothing was amiss and took in that his large bay window was ajar. Adrenaline swept through the Potion's master as he reached out his mind for the intruder, wand dropping into his palm with a quick twist of the wrist. Another taunting breeze fluttered his robes, almost like a sigh across his pulse. Turning speedily, he tossed his wand onto the couch cushions and slammed the intruder against the wall behind them.

"Hello, darling." He drawled huskily, heat curling into the pit of his stomach as twinkling chocolate orbs equaled the impish grin beaming at him.

"Hello, love."


	2. Not What It Seems

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is. And the more reviews the better.**

Chapter 2: Not What It Seems

A bushy haired student examined the head table taking in each teachers' expression and posture. Excited and perplexed looks were being exchanged especially the pointed stares her potion's master was subtly ignoring. He sat there like a great dark spectator, long pale hands rolling a cup between them, his shoulder length black hair absent of its usual greasiness couldn't hid the dark soul searing orbs trained on the doors of the great hall. It was almost as if … he was waiting for something or someone.

"Has anyone noticed how odd the professors are acting?" she pointed out to her friends. Harry Potter looked up from his helping of meatloaf following his friend's line of sight. Hermione was right. The professors were simply strumming with certain anticipation. Dumbledore and Professor Snape seemed to have a better hold of themselves. Dumbledore was smiling and those blue eyes of his twinkling as the meddling old man usually were seen doing. Snape was glowering and sneering but it wasn't full force. He was distracted. Glancing over to the Slytherin table he noticed Malfoy was distracted as well; sliding his food around nodding absently when spoken to be his cronies but his eyes too were fastened on the great hall's doors.

Cheeks puffed with meatloaf and mashed potatoes Ron Weasly looked between his observing friends knowing that with both's attention on the same thing research and poking about weren't that far behind. Swallowing the mass in his mouth he too took in the twitchiness of their teachers. Just as he was bout to comment on the empty chair beside Snape Dumbledore stood up for silence.

"Excuse me, students, for interrupting our delicious meal, but I have some announcements. Halloween is quickly approaching and with it we will be having a masked ball." Before the last tidbit left his mouth students bombed the room with whispers and cheers. Ideas were being tossed around by the girls on what they could wear. The guys swelled and deflated hoping to get to ask their intended before another scooped her up. Holding up his hand for silence Dumbledore continued onward. "It will be a formal wear occasion, robes are optional. At the stroke of midnight we shall reveal ourselves before retiring. This is only open for third to seventh year students." The pitch of excitement over took the groans of disappointed from the younger years as the older students were asking one another out across tables and benches.

Hermione frowned the ball would interfere with studying or curling up with a fascinating book. Alas it might be fun with the masks and formal wear, the stray though of whether Viktor Krum would be available to attend kept her busy. Harry frowned watching Snape closely not even acknowledging the female students who were slyly eyeing him. Eyes darting from the smiling Dumbledore and the closed great hall doors Harry compared the potion's master's expression to expectation. Ron glared at Lavender Brown who was too busy gossiping to pass the platter of friend chicken that was out of his reach. He wondered spooning mashed potatoes on his plate if this would be his year to finally ask Hermione out. Or was she going to invite Vikie Krum?

"Lastly, we must thank Professor Snape for taking over Defense Against the Dark Ats and Potions with Professor Umbridge unable to out on sick leave." Giving the black clad professor an appreciative bow and clasping his hands joyfully the headmaster only received a slight inclination of the potion master's head. "But all good things must come to an end," Cheers and applause roared through the hall bouncing off the stone walls and just as swiftly as it came it was gone just as fast with a murderous glare from the dark teacher. "Ungrateful little –" "Severus!" the sharp reproach from the Gryffindor head of house cut off the rest of his curse.

Smiling mirthfully Dumbledore picked up where he left off, "Please help me welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Snape." Confusion rode on the students' faces watching their elder headmaster applaud with the staff. Many wondered if the amazing man had finally cracked and the teachers only clapped out of pity or blind loyalty. Malfoy and Snape were noticed by a few to also be clapping, though not as exuberantly as the headmaster, but still nonetheless.

"Does Professor Snape have family?" Hermone whispered bewildered expression equally shared with Harry, but her words were lost among the drone of murmuring as the great hall's doors opened. Before Harry could utter a reply a figure emerged from the darkened double doors' shadow. Whoever this person was she was definitely not Snape's relative. Her short stature did not give sway to her voluptuous form, not did the Muggle clothing she wore under her open custom tailored robes. Her form hugging clothes and robes did not hinder the slow seductive roll of her full hips; cream colored linen pants captured shapely legs, an emerald v-neck tunic emphasized her abundant bosom and matching strappy high heel stilettos completed the look. Gapping students could not remove their eyes from the lovely vision Dumbledore called a Snape. She had a powerful attention grabbing aura, she wasn't exactly gorgeous yet she was unable to be called pretty, but she was nonetheless eye catching and lovely. The glow from the floating candles' gave her nut brown skin an enchanting glow and profile; a pert nose, full lips, high cheekbones and a small rounded chin. Her loosely curled tresses lied against her small shoulders framing her attractive round face; captivating dark eyes that were solely focused… a smirking a pale Snape whom had unnoticeably gotten out of his seat to greet her.

As if she were made of china he gathered her smaller hand in his and was gifted with a charming dimpled smile as he silently escorted her pass a grinning Dumbledore. Seating her beside him in the empty chair he scowled darkly at the gapping children, her hand still encased in his, as she gave them a small smile and an elegantly smooth nod.

"Students, please welcome, Jay Snape, Professor Snape's wife." Practically glowing he clapped happily to the astounded students whom burst into loud whispers at the headmaster's last words. Eyes darted between the smirking twosome whose heads were bent together in talk; their potion's master wore a sneering smirk of smug pride.

"How? Why? Wha?" Ron was unable to say much else as he inhaled too quickly choking on a bit of ill chewed chicken and was having his back pounded in by his equally stunned friends. "Wife?"

"That's so… so…" words seemed to fail many and others looked quite disgusted that someone was willing to marry their greasy bat of a professor. "But she's so, so-" "Hot." "And he's so- " "Not." That bit from the freaked red headed twins caused a bit of laughter that board lined hysterical. Female students looked closely at their dark glowering teacher to see what the dark woman could have possibly seen in the man. His hair wasn't as greasy as it usually was, neither was his skin so swallow looking, his teeth looked as if they were straighter and brighter, and with his mouth not pursed in a sneer they looked kissable. But his large hook nose still dominated his face with a dose of his dark glaring eyes a few could see the attraction, especially with his darkly smooth voice was shiver worthy. Not exactly traditionally handsome, yet he had potential a couple wondered if the coming of his wife would pull out of him. Others, mainly Neville Longbottom among them, were hoping that the wife wasn't as bad as the husband. Dumbledore wouldn't have employed another nasty embodiment of evil to roam the castle. And if so Gryffindor didn't stand a chance at winning the house cup if there was going to be another Snape clone. Neville shivered no longer able to look up at his evil professor and knew that he would have to ask Madam Pomfrey for a Dreamless Sleep potion to keep the nightmares at bay if he was going to be able to go into her classroom alert.

"Harry, look!" At Hermione's frantic whisper Harry tore his eyes off the Snape pair and noticed something that he had overlooked. Malfoy. He sat there between his cronies, all of whom looked just as lost and disgusted as the rest of the great hall, smiling happily up towards a waving Mrs. Snape. It wasn't a malicious smile; it was real joy that brightened his and her face. And was kind of disturbing as well seeing something other than a sneer or scowl on either of Malfoy and the potion master's faces. "Well, Snape is Malfoy's godfather; it would only make sense that she could be his godmother." Harry shrugged informed, nearby students looked furthermore gob smacked at that bit of information.

Great, just what Hogwarts needed: another Snape to dote on the evil ferret.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

Chapter 3: Misconceptions

"Damnit, Severus Anthony Snape! Sit your pale ass down! You're making me dizzy." The irritated yet affectionate chiding came from the couch where Jay watched as her husband whipped himself up into a suspicious frenzy. All had been going well at dinner until Severus noticed the 'Golden Trio' closely watching them. And now, not a good twenty minutes after leaving the great hall and entering their living quarters, had he started pacing muttering to himself. Folding his discarded teaching robes she plopped down onto the couch and had waited until he would tire himself out and tell her what was the matter. Watching him she couldn't help but admire the enticing body that he kept hidden under his heavy robes. Lean muscles ripped with his every stride, trousers possessively hugged his shapely behind and the white tailored Oxford button down, under a tailored vest, sleeve's were rolled over his forearms displaying flexing sculpted muscles as clenched and unclenched his fist.

Pace. Pace. Pace. Turn. Pace. Pace. Pace. Turn.

As irritating as his strides were her eyes were inexplicably drawn to his butt; dimples on the side that promised power. Power that Jay had been sure that she would be enjoying by now and glaring at those dimples she wished she had a pin to ping them with. There hadn't been any outbursts at dinner that she had been aware of, yes there had been many watching eyes and whispers, but she had gotten use to those years ago. Head propped up on her fist she caught every other word and from that pieced that he believed that the Gryffindor trio would soon be snooping into things. Into what Jay had no idea, but Severus had always been a suspicious person, even as a youth when they'd met.

It was oddly one of the things that had drawn her to him, that and he was an overlooked type of handsome. Sure he had a big nose that was crooked from a childhood bully's actions, Sirus Black the asshole, he was pale resembling a vampire, and sometimes he would forget to shampoo his soft long locks after constant potion making, but he was hers. Hers to annoy, hers to fuss over, hers threatened (and follow through with when tempted to) and hers to love. Severus was by far not close to perfect, but he had subtle and non-subtle ways of showing and telling that he loved her and only her; so it wasn't noticeable to others but he made them loud and clear to her. Like leaving tulips on her bedside the morning of their anniversary promising more throughout the day to a wonderful night of dinner made by him and activities that would make a seasoned whore blush in envy. She understood him more than any could ever claim to, Albus even, she loved when the whole world seemed to hate him and making him human and not the monster the students and people portrayed him to be.

"How can you not be worried, woman? You don't understand, my love, Potter and his little friends will pry and dig until there is nothing else to expose." He sighed finally sinking into the couch and into her open waiting embrace, slumping over further he buried his face into her cinnamon apple scented neck and breathed deep. As if the strings were cut he became limp leaving Jay gently petting and stroking his hair and knotted shoulders. Brushing his raven wing's black hair from his angular face she kissed his closed lids, "I have nothing to hide, Severus, I am not ashamed not am embarrassed for marrying the man of my nightmares." She giggled as her husband's fingers danced up her ribs. Slapping away his hands she kept stroking his hair lying her head on top of his.

"You are mine, Mr. Snape and have and will stand before Tom Riddle telling him so; sure he has marked your flesh, but I own something he will never touch and have. I have your heart and soul; so don't worry about these children. Yes they are 'dunderheads' but they need someone like you to show them that the world won't be all lollipops and rainbows and potions are an everyday use and need. You Severus Snape are my guiding light even after you tire of me, you won't be able to get rid of me." Laughing she pushed him off her and straddled his slight tall lean form. "Just like in our seventh year you tried to break up with me, what did I tell you?" Chuckling the potion's master grabbed his laughing wife and pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Wench, I remember it clearly and always will. Insulting it was, um… "No, Severus. We are not breaking up so get that gobsmacked look off your pale ass face and come help me study by the lake." The nerve." He scoffed half irritated and proud eyes never leaving her laughing ones, unlike Albus' annoying ones Jay's left him breathless and heart racing.

Tracing the shell of ear she pecked slow wet kisses over his brow and down the sides of his face, "And there Mr. Snape was the determination of a girl who saw just how her beau needed a good push in the right direction. So in saying that stop worrying about some children's who balls have probably not dropped fully yet and acne filled, and come love your wife who has been waiting a real _welcome_." With a saucy wink Jay smoothly slide off Severus and vanished her robes and clothes and stood before the Hogwart's dragon in emerald green lingerie, garters and heels. Blowing a kiss to him she walked to their bedroom door, "Coming?" she teased before disappearing into the chamber leaving the potion's master with a grin that rivaled the Joker's and scrambling after his wife.

***Beware of X-Rated***

When Severus entered candle light flickered in the dim room and music whispered form the walls an Arabic beat with plenty of guitar, it sounded something close to a Spanish guitar. In the middle of the room at the foot of his bed a chair and Jay stood beckoning to him to sit, striding over he sat hands gripping the arms tightly. Closing her eyes a small smile played on her lips as her started matching the beat of the song and her hands twisted moving up her sides and over her head. Thrusting her chest in and out, out and in her hips followed as she mixed up her moves; intense bellydancing, ballet and Hawaiian dancing. Spinning and kicking she came closer and closer to where her man sat as casually as he could; leg folded ankle over knee concealing a hard erection tented pants' front.

Opening her eyes brown clashed with black and she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her drenching her silky boyshorts at the hunger directed at her from him. Jay knew the moment that he sat up straighter in his seat that he smelled her heat with his heightened sense of smell, gifted from ancestor marrying a vampire and not far from what his students already whispered about him being Dracula. The unmistable bulge underneath his pants seemed to get harder as the seconds ticked by.

Staddling one of his legs she clenched it and swayed from side to side, like a sapling tree in the wind, pushing her bosom close to his face and out again. Straightening up she ghazed into his dark eyes, licking her lips seductively, she laced her hads with his as she stepped onto the seat's edge between his thighs and hardon. There she thrust her hips close to his face, only a few inches from her pulsing neither regions. Stepping higher onto the chair's arms, she placed his hands on her knees, trust shinning in her eyes and perspiration just starting to dot her brown skin.

Turning around she presented him with her round bubble-like bottom. Severus groaned lustfully as she jiggled from side to side, leaning over she bounced and rolled it like she was a Muggle music video girl. His fingers brushed and caressed the backs of her sensitive knees, up to the inners of her thighs. Whimpering she turned back again with his help rolling and swerving her heat near his face. Jay knew that she had to a slight to see. A plus size black woman standing on the arms of a chair her hips and chest heaving as Hogart's own master potion's master looked up to her as if she were some goddess hands gently gripping her knees. Severus growled softly smelling her essence in short puffs of air' leaning up and forwards he brushed his lips over her wet silk covered lips nibbling. She could feel his warm breath seeping through the thin cloth and his strong fingers kneading her thighs, nibbling deeper she stretched up to the balls of her feet as his teeth and lips scrapped mercilessly at her hard clit.

This no longer a dance of seduction on Jay's part, but one of where she fell into Severus'; with his hands and lips he worshipped her for what she was. A warrior who gave life with her womb, not potions or magic, she was his confidant, friend, lover, wife. He began with her and would end with her.

Carefully continuing her dance she threw her leg over shoulder and the back of the chair; circling her hips moving closer, if possible, to his face, nose snuggled in her heat. Jay's heart was beating against her chest so hard she thought that it would burst through her chest. Taking his hands in hers she used it as leverage and depending on his strength threw other leg over his other shoulder. She was bare to his eyes as she continued to rolling her hips, a long pink tongue licked at the trail of sweetness on her thighs sensually leaving her burning.

Arching her back she pushed herself onto his tongue as dipped into her like a starving man, tasting her honey pot and wanting more. Sipping and tonguing her throbbing flesh and lisp she held on for dear life as he brought her to a shattering climax, "Severus!" The world seemed to dim around her and blaze with lights all at the same time. Head dropping back in exhaustion the music and the horniness came back with a vengeance.

Gripping his shoulders with her tights and dilating her torso and chest, she clenched his hands in hers arching further back until her head and shoulders were a foot off the floor. Letting go of Severus' hands she braced herself on the wooden floor before slowly and sensually doing a gracefully back flips and ended the dance with a dramatic smooth split. Her forehead touched her leg and hands stretched out above them.

Onto her hands and knees Jay crawled over to her panting husband licking her lips seductively and nuzzled the inside of his thighs between his widely spread legs. "Make love to me."

All of a sudden Severus gripped her arms hauling her up into his lap pushing his face into the crook of her neck, nipping and licking at her salted skin. Sighing and moaning he licked the whole of her collarbone before nipping it more leaving hickey and in his wake. "Oh, fuck!" she breathed out before kissing and licking at his neck, hands scrabbling at his shirt and tearing it open buttons flying everywhere. Straddling him she helped peel off his vest and shirt no care if and/or when it tore with hurried promises to buy another for him her lips barely left his unless it was to kiss and lick at the newly exposed pale flesh of his. Getting up, her legs wrapped around his waist, he pushed her up against the wall, pants around his ankles and the crotch of her boyshorts pushed aside as he slide home. Tight hot wet heat surrounded him; it hurt so good to be hugged so close by the woman that loved him and made him feel … complete. She was his; not the Orders, not the dark lord's or those nosy ass Gryffindors, HIS!

Shallow thrusts sparked pleasure from her every limb and cell of her being, biting her lips she kept herself from screaming; long, thick and filling that was her beau. "Severus, please." She begged clawing at his beck, thick lines from torture and beatings by Voldermort and his inner circle lined and striped his back bumped down her hot hands. "More!" she growled eyes on his as she pushed her hips snugly into his groin, howling; neck arched and teeth clenched he finally gave in and began to hammer into his wife. Harder, deeper and faster into her warth, taking so much but also giving just as much. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she chanted head thrashing against the stonewall, feeling her back being bruised against the stone, but it didn't matter the coiling heat was getting stronger as Severus drove her closer to madness.

She wanted… no she needed to feel every thick long hard inch of him inside her, reaching between them he brought her to a soul shattering climax with just a twist of his talented fingers. Screaming she shattered over and over again, with the same hand he crushed her pebbled nipple between his fingers; twisting and pulling, the pain contrasting to the pleasure pushing her to a new height of orgasms.

He started taking rapid shorter thrusts indicating his speeding towards oblivion, "Now." He grunted before throwing back his head and roaring his completion. Feeling his seed blasting into her womb she shuddered once more with a puny moan, his release running down her thighs as he let them go still giving weak shallow thrusts sagging into her. Panting they both slide down the wall into a sweaty heap chuckling and pressing into the other and the cool wall, pressing a kiss into his temple she petted him as he rumbled like an overgrown house cat.

"Mine."


End file.
